


Trust me

by Force___Ghost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: First battle of geonosis, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force___Ghost/pseuds/Force___Ghost
Summary: The fanfic takes place on the first battle of Geonosis and it centers around two of my OC's. Idk what else to say, I suck at summaries.





	

_Taia, go look for any survivors,_ that was what her master, Shaak Ti had told her to do. But she wasn't a healer and not even near a medic. _I guess it's better than nothing,_ she sighed.

_But who had Shaak meant? The clones or the jedi, or both? She could have been more specif-_ her thoughts were interrupted by a faint scream.

"Help!" It was faint, very faint. She heard another scream, it was a lot louder and clearer this time.

"Hello?" She replied to whoever had screamed, cautiously and quietly. The screams seemed to come from underneath a pile of bodies. She went closer. "Hello?" She yelled at the place she had heard the screams.

She moved one of the bodies aside, and another. Someone here was alive, but possibly heavily injured. "Is anyone here?" She asked herself quietly, almost feeling dizzy. It was probably because of the warm weather on Geonosis.

"Here ma'am." A voice answered, she jumped slightly backwards, surprised that someone answered her question. 

"You can call me sir if you want too." Taia muttered. She knew females were supposed to be called ma'am and males sir. But she didn't care much about that.

She saw a moving hand, and decided to try to drag it towards the top of the pile. She then saw an other hand, and a face.

"Who... who are you?" She asked him.

He coughed, then replied, "Screw-Screwball. My-" She heard him quietly sob. "My squad... they- they're... gone." He said. He looked like a clone trooper. _He must have lost all of his brothers._ Taia didn't very know much about clones, except that most of them saw each other as brothers. "Who are you?" The clone-no, Screwball asked her.

"That's not important." Taia said, knowing that what was important was if he was okay or not. 

"Here." She took his hand and lifted him up. "I think I should get you to a medic, in case you're injured." Taia said as she realized she had been gone for quite a long time.

"We need to go." She said as she ignited one of her lightsabers, leaving the other one still hanging on her belt.

"Trust me when I say this..." Taia paused and took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, he seemed quite off, like if he was looking at something off in the distance.

"It's gonna be okay." She said as she tightly grasped his hand. She helped him stand up and started walking, with them both still tightly grasping each other's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? And should I make more one-shots involving oc's or not. Btw, no Screwballs hair isn't rainbow colored yet, most if not all clones were not allowed to change the style of their hair, except for growing it longer and such on Kamino. And sorry for taking such a long time to publish anything. This work has been a draft for a long time and I haven't bothered to finish it for a long time.


End file.
